It is common for packaged articles to be placed into shipping cases for transport from the place of manufacture to the distributor. Such shipping cases are typically formed from a corrugate fiberboard of sufficient integrity to withstand the rigorous handling during storage and transport. During transportation or handling, the shipping cases are stacked on pallets and at times one pallet stacked onto another. In all of this handling and storage, the shipping case must protect the packaged articles from damage.
One type of shipping case contains a plurality of display containers. Each display container houses a plurality of the packaged articles therein. The packaged articles include individual product packaging filled with product goods. For example, product packaging can be a bag, pouch or box. The product packaging can contain a variety of products such as non-consumable goods or consumable goods, like loose confectionary product. The display containers provide protection of the packaged articles within. In addition, the display containers may also serve to display and dispense the packaged articles at the point of sale.
The display containers are shipped from distributors to retail stores. The distributor fills the orders for the individual stores or point of sale. The order may include an entire shipping case or portions thereof. If the required number of display containers amounts to less than an entire shipping case, then the distributor opens the shipping case and removes the number of display containers ordered and transports the requested number to the store. The store receives that quantity of display containers and places the containers on the shelves. The consumer removes the desired number of packaged articles from each display container.
While protection of the consumable goods is important, there is often much wasted material between the double packaging of shipment cases and display containers. This increases the cost of shipping the consumable goods and contributes to the cost of packaging which is passed on to the purchaser.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a shipping case and product display container packaging with reduced amount of wasted material required for shipping and storing a product but also provides protection of the package articles and consumable goods within.